gtafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Hoverboards
Welcome Water I undid your edit because the Water page is about a GTA feature, not a drink. The category "Drinks" doesn't exist and is not needed. For soft drinks like Sprunk (for example), we use the categories "Food" or "In-game products". DocVinewood (talk) 00:17, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Hello! Are you a real hoverboard? Mortsnarg (talk) 00:21, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Ignore that last guy asking if you are a hoverboard. Everyone knows that the Z-Mek 89 Series Hoverboard is a reliable and mostly radiation-free method of fantastic transportation! - Erik the Mad (talk) 02:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I shouldn't ignore him, he's an admin. I imagine myself as a hoverboard frequently, but unfortunately I haven't actually become one - yet... Hoverboards (talk) 03:01, November 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Not getting the reference. This makes my day. - Erik the Mad (talk) 03:09, November 24, 2015 (UTC) What's that supposed to mean? Hoverboards (talk) :It was a Back to the Future joke. Back to the Future 2 featured hoverboards, and was directed by Robert Zemeckis in 1989 - hence the Z-Mek 89. He also insisted that they used 'real' hoverboards in the film as his own little joke. - Erik the Mad (talk) 15:12, November 24, 2015 (UTC) I meant, what did you mean when you said, "Not getting the reference. This makes my day." Hoverboards (talk) 15:15, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Ahh. Yeah, that was about something else. I told pretty much the same joke the day before for another reason, and they didn't get it. I guess I just thought it was funny that it failed twice in a row. It's probably also a good indicator that I shouldn't try to make jokes with a severe lack of sleep, too. - Erik the Mad (talk) 15:33, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Well, I guess it doesn't really matter now. In fact, I was actually referring to the new hoverboards of 2015, which are basically self-balancing scooters. You heard of those? Hoverboards (talk) 15:37, November 24, 2015 (UTC) :Yes and no. I saw a BTTF parody (which led me to make that crappy joke in the first place) that featured one, but I didn't realise that was actually a thing. I just looked them up, and it was the same contraption. Very interesting - but kinda goofy-lookin'. - Erik the Mad (talk) 15:45, November 24, 2015 (UTC) Article Stop creating false missions and making them into articles. This is not allowed here. Monk Talk 15:02, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Oh, okay... Hoverboards (talk) 15:09, November 27, 2015 (UTC) }} Had enough now. Monk Talk 15:23, November 27, 2015 (UTC) You didn't say not to create any character pages, but if you don't want me, okay, I'll just go somewhere else. And someone deleted my blog post, which further serves as proof you hate me. Hoverboards (talk) 15:30, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :Oh please. What you created was ridiculous. You're also making content up, AND your false advertising. This is not allowed here. Hence read all the policies if you want. Sam deleted the blog post. We don't hate you, but you're refusing to comply with what I told you previously. Monk Talk 15:31, November 27, 2015 (UTC) ::If you create character pages for characters who don't exist, THEN they will be deleted. Also, your blog is considered spam and/or advertising, which is normally a blockable offence, but I have chosen not to on this occasion. We do not hate you, we are treating you the same as any other editor who would be doing the same. Sam Talk 15:34, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Well, maybe you should go ahead and block me then. Someone already blocked the user HotlineBling for similar behavior (creating pages for songs rumored to appear in the next game). Hoverboards (talk) 15:37, November 27, 2015 (UTC) :He was blocked for abusive behaviour and abusing multiple accounts. You have been civil so far, so we are giving you another chance. Sam Talk 15:40, November 27, 2015 (UTC) I am actually the same person, but I hide it well. Hoverboards (talk) 15:43, November 27, 2015 (UTC) |Never}} What a shame. Monk Talk 15:52, November 27, 2015 (UTC) Why is it a shame? If I ever feel I deserve a second chance, I'll just make a fresh start with a brand new account and nobody will ever know if I don't tell them. Hoverboards2 (talk) 16:05, November 27, 2015 (UTC)